


Just a Little Help

by shanachie



Series: What Familes are Made Of [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, Kelly's trained his twins right, Twins are really the heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Halstead gets some surprising guests in the ED, but things aren't as bad as they thought.
Relationships: Kelly Severide & his twins
Series: What Familes are Made Of [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Just a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



The team hurried towards the door as the gurney was pushed inside. “What have we got?” Halstead asked, as he grabbed a side.

“Twenty-six year old female. Fall while running. Possible broken ankle, possible concussion,” the paramedic answered. “Conscious at arrival and through the ride.”

“Hello, Ms…” Halstead trailed off, waiting for her to fill in her name.

“Jazmin. Jazmin Holt. Where are the twins?” she asked, trying to sit up and look around.

“Twins?” he questioned.

“Ah, she’s a nanny,” the paramedic answered. “One of the kids called 911.”

“Uncle Will!” a familiar voice made Halstead turn in time to see two children running towards the treatment room. “Is Jazz gonna be okay?”

“Hey.” Halstead caught Shayla as she attempted to climb on the bed. “Hey. She’s okay. We just need to take some pictures and see what we need to do.”

“I called 911, Uncle Will, just like Daddy taught me. Ran got a blanket.”

He blinked his eyes in surprise as the paramedic said, “We get there and she’s running her hands across Ms. Holt’s head and the boy is carefully wrapping a blanket around her. Never seen kids act like that. Especially this young.”

“Their dad is a fireman,” Halstead explained as April came into the room, closely followed by Maggie. “Maggie, can you call Severide? Let him know we’ve got the twins.”

Maggie held her hand out to Adrian and waited for Shayla to scramble out of Halstead’s arms. “Lets go call your daddy, loves,” she said. “And then we’ll see if we can find you a snack.”

Shayla turned to look back at Jazmin. “But. Jazz.”

“I’m okay, LaLa,” the woman hurried to assure her. “Your Uncle Will will take good care of me.”

“The best,” Halstead promised.

Shayla still didn’t look convinced, but she allowed Maggie to lead her from the room. Halstead turned back to his patient. “Let’s get a head CT and an x-ray of that ankle,” he ordered. He put his hand on Jazmin’s shoulder. “And we’ll get you something for the pain as soon as that CT is cleared.”

Halstead was just making a few notes in a chart when he heard the demand, “Where are my kids?”

“Severide,” Halstead called. “The kids are fine. The nurses have been keeping an eye on them. Neither of them were hurt.”

“But…” Severide questioned.

“But, your nanny has a slight concussion and a broken ankle. She’ll be on limited mobility for about six weeks.”

The dark haired man blew out a breath. “Any idea what happened?”

“Shayla said they were playing tag,” Halstead answered. “Apparently Ms. Holt tripped and tried to avoid landing on one of the kids. Your kids did really well. Shayla called 911 and Adrian got Ms. Holt a blanket.” He motioned for Severide to follow him. “Come on, the kids will be glad to see you.”

“Daddy!” Shayla yelled when Severide walked in the door. She threw herself at him, followed more slowly by Adrian, and Severide gathered them into his arms. “I called 911 for Jazz!”

“I heard,” Severide assured her. He set Adrian on the floor when the boy indicated wanting down and ruffled his hair. “I heard you were both very brave.”

“Is Jazz okay?” Adrian asked, his voice soft.

“Jazz is…” Severide started, then turned to Halstead.

“Jazmin has a headache,” Halstead explained, “and her ankle is broken so she won’t be able to play for a little while.”

“Five TV shows?” Shayla asked.

“A bit more than five shows,” Severide explained. “Can we see her?”

“Absolutely,” Halstead answered. “We’re just waiting for them to finish putting a cast on her ankle. It’ll be a walking cast.”

“Can we draw on it?” Shayla asked.

“Probably not,” Halstead told him.

“But I bet she would love it if you two drew her pictures,” Severide told her. He lowered her to the ground. “Come on. Let’s get her and then I’ll take all three of you over to Aunt Cindy’s.”

When they entered the treatment room, Jazmin was chatting cheerfully with the orthopedic who was finishing up her cast. “So. Limited walking for the next six weeks,” he told her as Severide held the twins back. “And then back in for another x-ray and we’ll see if we can get it off.”

“You can take tylenol if your head or ankle hurts,” Halstead added. “And if you feel dizzy or nauseous, we need you to come back.”

“Cindy will keep an eye on you for the day,” Severide said as he nudged the kids forward. “And you can stay at my place until you’re feeling a bit better. I’ve got the next couple of days off so I’ll be able to keep an eye on you.”

“I can’t put you out,” she protested.

“You aren’t. What _would_ be putting me out is running around trying to help you when you could be resting at my house,” Severide said firmly. “And the twins will love fussing over you.”

“It would be much better if you had someone watching out for you,” Halstead added his opinion.

Jazmin sighed before smiling at the twins who were standing on either side of her bed. “All right. If it makes you feel better.”

Amid the twins’ cheers, Halstead stepped forward. “Let’s go over your orders and get you all out of here.”


End file.
